Rules
These are an established set of rules for the . ''Please read through them before editing on this wiki, when you finish, feel free to edit as you please! (Well, so long as you're following the rules, but I'd hope that's obvious). ''Please note that rule punishments may vary based on the severity of the issue and past violations done by the suspected user. General guidelines * Users under the age of 13 are not allowed to be editors on the wiki. ** If a user is revealed to be underage, please calmly report it with evidence to an administrator. * No spamming, users that are caught spamming will be given three warnings, after your third warning, you will be banned. * Remarks insulting someone's culture, race, or religion will also not be tolerated. * Do not Impersonate or fabricate false information about other users. * Linking to an unofficial way to view Dan Vs. episodes (such as YouTube, Dailymotion or an illegal streaming site) is strictly prohibited. * Please view the creating/editing section of the rules before editing on the wiki. Vandalism * Vandalism of any kind will not be tolerated and will be removed upon first sight. * If a page has been violated enough, it will be protected for a certain amount of time (depending on how frequent/severe the vandalism is). * Three strikes and you're out, if you vandalize the wiki three or more times you will be banned from this wiki for a certain period of time, depending on the severity of the vandalism. ** If you feel your ban was unnecessary or wrongfully placed on you, you may contact an admin and request an appeal, however, this does not guarantee that you will be unbanned. ** Users that vandalize the wiki repeatedly despite warnings and previous bans will be deemed vandals and will be permanently banned from the wiki. Contributing to the wiki * When creating pages, they MUST be related to Dan Vs. or its characters/world. Spam/gibberish pages will not be tolerated and will be deleted on sight. * Please search the wiki before creating a new page, there may already be an article for it. * When typing an article, remember to use standard grammar. * Do not insert personal opinions into articles. * No irrelevant or duplicate pages. * No fanfiction material or made-up characters, strictly Dan Vs. * When creating a page for a specific episode, do not put "Dan Vs." before it. If so, it will be redirected. * Also remember to add "(episode)" after the episode title in order to avoid confusion. Character pages * When inserting infoboxes, be sure to use the "CharacterBox" template. *Images from a non-original source, namely fanart, cannot be added to a character's page. **Likewise, do not add any information regarding the character in fanfiction. Adminship : For help, please contact an admin in the following: List of administrators Admin Proposal *If a user asks for administrative rights, they must have at least 100 or more contributions. **Said user must also have no bans in this wiki's record. *If you are new to adminship and need help, please refer to: Admin_FAQ Administrators / Bureaucrats *As an admin, it is necessary to delete vandalism or spam upon first sight. *Do not abuse your admin/bureaucrat privileges or they can be withheld from you. **Do not ban a user for no given reason or without first addressing said user.Category:Rules and Regulations Inactivity If you are inactive for a year or longer, your admin rights may be revoked. You do not have to edit everyday as an admin, we understand you have a real life outside this wiki, but we expect that you edit at least once every month or so. If you are a former admin and your rights were revoked due to inactivity, you may contact an admin and ask for your rights back.